Seme or Uke?
by Piyooo
Summary: "Kau kurus." "Buttmu seksi dan montok." "Punyaku besar." "Punyaku panjang" What are they talking about, eoh? LHJ, LDH, YAOI, DRABBLE


Seme or Uke?

By Piyooo

Genre : Romance Yaoi, Humor (maybe?)

Rate : M (bukan karena NC, tp karena bahasa yg-menurut saya-vulgar)

Length : Drabble

Cast : Lee Hyukjae & Lee Donghae

Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. Titik.

A/N : Terinspirasi waktu Donghae update fanart nya haepanda di weibonya. Saya ga bisa bayangin gimana reaksi Donghae liat fanart haepanda yang lain. Tau kan fanart nya haepanda ada yang kayak apa? Kkkk...

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Hyukjae baru saja pulang. Ia baru saja mengunjungi _eomma_nya di toko roti miliknya, _Tous Les Jours. _Ia memasuki _dorm _lantai 12 dengan langkah terburu-buru, di luar sangat dingin. Korea Selatan sudah memasuki musim dingin saat ini.

Saat sampai di dalam Hyukjae melihat Donghae sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan sebuap laptop hitam, yang diketahui adalah milik _magnae _"kesayangan" Super Junior aka Cho Kyuhyun, di pangkuannya. Tumben _magnae _setan itu membiarkan orang lain menyentuh benda "berharga" miliknya. Ah, mungkin Donghae menggunakan jurus andalannya, _puppy eyes. _Siapa yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Lee Donghae jika sudah disuguhi tatapan seperti anak anjing yang akan dibuang majikannya, tsk.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekat. Donghae terlihat sangat serius menatap layar di depannya.

"Hae, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil duduk tepat di samping Donghae.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Donghae?"

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Huh?"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyukjae. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam nan menusuk. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju, Hyukkie."

"Hey, kau ini bicara apa sih? Tidak setuju tidak setuju daritadi, apanya yang tidak setuju huh?". Hyukjae lama-lama jengah juga dengan sikap Donghae. Ia baru saja pulang, eh malah harus menghadapi keanehan _couple_nya itu.

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"Aku yang jadi seme."

"Hee?"

"Kau tidak tuli kan, monyet bodoh?"

"YAA ! Kau...aish, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Fiuuuhh...

Hyukjae menghela nafas kasar, mencoba meredakan emosinya. Ia tidak mau terjadi tindak KDRT(?) di sini. Bagaimanapun ia mencintai Donghae dan Donghae juga sangat mencintainya. Ia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya (eciieee...#plak). Titik.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Hae? Aku baru saja pulang dan sangat lelah, kau tahu?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, masih menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan sebal. Tapi tangannya bergerak mengangkat laptop di pangkuannya dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Huh?"

"Lihat saja."

Tsk.

Hyukjae berdecak sebal. Ia paling tidak suka menghadapi Donghae yang sedang marah dan _badmood. Namja _ikan dari Mokpo itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika sedang seperti itu. Lihat saja, dari tadi Donghae terus berbicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin padanya.

Hyukjae mulai mengamati apa yang di tampilkan layar di depannya. Sesekali masih melirik-lirik _namja brunette _di sampingnya yang tengah memasang _pose _angkuh, duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan penuh intimidasi itu.

"Tsk, menyebalkan." Gerutunya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu, Lee Hyukjae. Lihat saja layarnya dan jangan berisik."

"Haiisssh, _arraseo...arraseo..."_

Hyukjae sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang ada di layar di depannya.

"Oh? _Fanart?"_

"Hmm."

"Wow ! _Fanart _nya bagus, aku terlihat keren di sini."

Tawa kebanggaan dari "monyet bodoh"-Donghae yang bilang tadi-memenuhi ruangan yang saat ini hanya dihuni dua _main dancer _Super Junior itu. Entah kemana member yang lainnya.

Hyukjae terus mengamati satu persatu _fanart _itu.

"Eh? Ada _fanart _mu juga Hae, lihat ini."

Donghae tak menggubris. Dan Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya, sampai...

"Huh?"

Ekspresinya mulai berubah.

"Ooh..."

...dan terus mengamati satu persatu _fanart-fanart _itu dengan serius.

"_Omonaa..._"

Pipinya terlihat sedikit merona.

"Hey..."

_Fanart _sepertiapa sebenarnya? (Author : kalian tau kan fanart nya haepanda? Ga tau? Cari di google.) #plak

"Hmm~"

"Apanya yang 'hmm'?"

Hyukjae menoleh dari layar di depannya saat suara Donghae tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan _fanart _itu." _Kekeuh _Donghae.

"_Waeyo? Fanart _nya bagus."

"Memang bagus. Tapi aku yang selalu "di bawah", _pabbo !"_

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan hanya _fanart." _Jawab Hyukjae santai.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dan tidak setuju, _pabbo._"

"Kau senang sekali memanggilku _pabbo. _Kau suka punya kekasih yang _pabbo?_"

"Eh? Aku..."

"Dan lagi. Kalau kau tidak terima dengan _fanart _itu, tuntut saja yang membuat. Siapa tadi namanya? Haepanda? Gampang kan."

"Mana mungkin aku menuntut seseorang hanya karena _fanart._"

"Makanya jangan banyak protes, Lee Donghaek~"

"Namaku Lee Donghae !"

"Tsk, terserah kau saja."

"YAA ! LEE HYUKJAE _PABBO _!"

"HEY, BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU '_PABBO' _!"

BRAK !

Suara apa itu?

Keduanya diam membeku saat tiba-tiba...

"YAAA ! JANGAN BERISIK, AKU SEDANG TIDUR, _PABBO_ !KALIAN BERDUA MAU AKU LEMPAR DARI LANTAI 12 INI, EOH?!"

BLAM !

Hening.

.

.

.

"Errr...Heechul _hyung _di sini, Hae?"

"_Ne, _Heechul _hyung _ada di kamarnya Yesung _hyung._"

"Sedang apa Cinderela jadi-jadian itu di sana?"

"_Mollayoo~ _tanya saja sendiri."

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"..."

"..."

"Hyuk, aku masih tidak terima soal _fanart _tadi."

"Tsk, memang kenapa sih kalau aku yang jadi _seme. _Aku cukup tampan, kau tahu kan?"

"Tapi aku lebih tampan. Kau itu manis, cocok jadi _uke._"

"Kau itu imut, Hae. Kau yang jadi _uke, arraseo?"_

"Tidak bisa, aku yang jadi _seme. _Tubuhku lebih besar."

"Aku lebih tinggi."

"Kau kurus."

"_Butt _mu seksi dan montok."

"Punyaku besar."

"Punyaku panjang."

Eerrr...

"Aku pernah memasuki dirimu."

"Aku juga sering memasuki _hole _sempitmu, kau tahu?"

"Kau sering mendesah di bawahku"

"Kau selalu meminta lebih saat aku di atasmu."

"Aah..._deeper, _Hae...aah...aahh..."

"Mmhh...aaahh..._fasterhh, _Hyuk...aah..."

BRAAKK !

Eh, suara apa lagi itu?

"YAAA ! KALIAN BERDUA BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI? HUH?!"

BRAKK ! PRANG ! BRUKK ! GEDUBRAKK !

BLAM !

.

.

.

.

.

"Aah...aww...pelan-pelan, Hyukkie~"

"Ngh, sakit...kau juga, Hae...lebih lembut sedikit kenapa sih? Aaahh..."

Eerrrr...ada apa sebenarnya?

Ranjang dengan seprei biru muda bergambar ikan Nemo itu terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Dua _namja _tadi, Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang milik _namja _penyuka ikan itu. Tangan mereka memegang sebuah handuk kecil yang berisi es batu di dalamnya, saling mengompres benjolan di kepala mereka satu sama lain.

Ya, saat ini mereka berada di kamar Donghae di lantai 11. Meninggalkan ruangan tengah di _dorm_ lantai 12, tempat The Great Kim Heechul membantai(?) dua _namja _tidak berdosa itu, ehem~

"_Gwaenchana, _Hyuk? Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Masih sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri? Dahimu..."

"Ugh, tidak begitu sakit sih. Tapi jadi agak bengkak seperti ini, haaahh...Heechul _hyung _galak sekali."

"Kau baru tahu?"

"Tapi kan aku _dongsaeng _kesayangannya."

"_Dongsaeng _kesayangan tapi melemparimu dengan PSP. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa PSP _magnae _setan itu ada di sana?"

"_Mollaaa, _lalu kepalamu kena apa tadi?"

"Si Ddangkoma, mungkin?"

"Memangnya kura-kura Yesung _hyung _masih ada di _dorm?"_

Hyukjae hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Terlalu banyak benda yang dilempar Heechul _hyung_, aku tidak tahu apa yang mengenai kepalaku tadi."

_Haaaaahhh..._

Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan.

.

.

.

Malam sudah mulai datang membuat suasana yang sudah dingin menjadi lebih dingin dan beku. Kedua tubuh itu terlihat saling memeluk di bawah selimut tebal-yang lagi-lagi bergambar ikan Nemo.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu, Hyuk?"

"_Ani_, aku tidur di sini saja."

"Hyuk?"

"Hmm? Masih ingin membahas tentang _seme uke, _huh?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi, itu tidak penting."

"Yup, sama sekali tidak penting."

"Yang penting kita selalu bersama."

"_Ne, _itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Hening yang terasa menenangkan.

"_Saranghae..._"

"_Nado saranghae..._"

Chu~

.

.

.

"Hey, malam ini aku yang jadi _seme _yaa?"

"_Mwo?!"_

"Ayolaaah~"

Grep !

"YAAA !"

.

.

.

END !

Duh, gaje yaa? Ahahahahaa -_-" sebenarnya ff ini adalah curahan dr kegalauan hati saya (duh, bahasanya...). Saya sempat bingung kemarin, apakah akan menulis ff eunhae atau haehyuk. Dan saya sempat mikir buat hiatus dulu. Tapi ga tau kenapa ide malah muncul tiba2 terus. *lirik 2 ff yang belum di edit*

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir saya akan terus menulis ff, eunhae maupun haehyuk. Saya suka dua-duanya. Lagian saya juga ga peduli siapa yg di atas dan siapa yg di bawah, kkkk...

Seperti biasa, no sekuel yaaa :)

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca ff-ff gaje saya. Dan terimakasih banyak banyak yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan review.

Maaf ga pernah saya sebut dan saya balas, tapi saya baca semua kok. Saya sayang kalian ! ^^

See you :)

Piyooo


End file.
